DPMetroid crossover challenge
by drakonic1
Summary: Title says it all I challenge anyone with a good enough knowledge of the topics to write a crossover! I woulda put this in the crossover section but more people will see it here. good luck!


The celebration of the victory against Phazon is cut short When one of Elysia's space probes revealed some disturbing information; another Leviathan Seed had been sent out, previously overlooked by the Federation, and, due to its distance from Phaaze and certain dimensional anomalies taking place at the time of Phaaze's destruction, it was unaffected by the degeneration of all the Phazon. It came to land on a small planet, the long forgotten home world of the humans, currently know to the locals as "Earth." Now the sole source of Phazon in the entire universe, the Space Pirates don't intend to give up the Planet without a fight. Then again, neither did the survivors on Earth. The most resistant of the dwindling number of survivors was centered in a small town that was used to the paranormal and downright impossible. And leading the defense was a strange boy, with snow white hair, and glowing green eyes…

* * *

The Disasteroid impact was imminent, and everyone had finally given in to Vlad's demands. The evil halfa flew up to the Disasteroid with Jack piloting the spacecraft. But when the dictator-to-be finally reached the strange asteroid and attempted to turn it intangible, the entire thing shuddered and crackled with blue energy, letting out a silent roar lost to the vacuum of space but heard by Vlad as it reverberated through his limbs. Tentacles of blue light struck out and pierced Vlad before he could even react, pulling him into it in an instant. Back on earth lost hope was regained as a new plan was put together, all the people of earth working together for the first time in history. But unknown to them, even as they planned their salvation their true savior was hurtling through a wormhole at many times the speed of light, a single huntress clad in magnificent mechanical armor…

* * *

Ok This is an Idea I had a while ago but never got around to, and now, with my Wii broken for nearly about a year, it's been too long since I've played Mertoid prime 3 to do Samus justice, I want to make this a challenge!

This is a challenge for a Metroid prime/Danny phantom crossover that was inspired by the fact that they both have asteroids with borderline supernatural powers as a plot device and both the protagonists who are fucking awesome. And the fact that there isn't a single DP/Metroid crossover! Now that I think about it both Danny and Samus are genetically altered humans who are the only one of their kind (more or less) and fight strange creatures powered by a powerful, semi-alive substance. Oh and they've both had missoins in alternate dimensions (Ghost zone and dark Aether.) Admittedly Samus has done much more and is arguably stronger. Feel free to have them fight to test this out; Danny's advantages would probably be speed, intangibility, flight, and overshadowing, all of which a properly equipped power suit could counter. It really only depends on how many upgrades the power suit has and whether or not Danny manages to use a ghostly wail successfully and/or has gotten past the fact that he has never fought to kill. (A somewhat morbid thought, but Samus _is_ a consummate killer who would reduce Danny to ashes if it came to that, while Danny would probably rush to her aid if he so much as knocked her unconscious.) I digress.

The Idea is that the Disasteroid is actually a Leviathan seed that implants itself in earth after phaazon energy stops the intangibility, or something along those lines, maybe it gets caught in the ghost zone and she teams up with team phantom. Oh and she's gotta get ghost powers, whether it's from becoming a halfa or upgrades to the power suit (Phazon enhanced Skulker ought to be a good enemy for the basic ghost suit.) Humor from the "Samus is a girl" reveal and Tucker's reaction to her in general (geeky Technophile +hot Amazon in high tech armor = hilarious, He'll be drooling even before the reveal) are a given. A minimum rating of T is expected.

Oh one more thing I have a feeling that canon Metroid takes place far into the future, I say avert that by saying that The Chozo were to earth long ago and that's why there are humans in space colonies in the current day and age. Also be good way to get a Chozo ruins setting in there and get Samus some gear. One could even say Ra (Egyptian sun god) was a Chozo/inspired by the Chozo after they had left. But do whatever makes sense to you.

That's the basic Idea! I'm really more interested to see it done than to see it done on any specific parameters, so just do what you want. I can't wait to read the first ever DP/Metroid crossover!


End file.
